


Nicky Fifth: Death of Hope

by LambBee



Category: nicky fifth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambBee/pseuds/LambBee
Summary: Nicky Fifth: Death of Hope is a satirical and dark continuation of the original series.





	1. PRELUDE

I was ecstatic. Overjoyed, in fact, but a little sad all the same. This summer, I was taking a break from promoting new jersey. Instead, I’m going on summer vacation. 3 weeks in an outdoor camp, miles from any other town, with fresh air and water and everything we could want. And better yet, my two best friends Wanda and T-bone get to come with me. On a perfect trip like this, nothing could go wrong.


	2. CHAPTER 1: DEPARTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew depart for an adventure of a lifetime.

I clipped my water bottle onto my belt, and checked to make sure I had the essentials in my fanny pack. Looking out the window, I see a car driving away and T-bone standing awkwardly on my lawn.

“T-bone!” I called out as he approached me from where his parents just dropped him off. 

“How are you!?” I asked T-bone, meeting him halfway in the well-manicured grass.

“Hungry” he replied, and grinned.

“I told you already! No snacks till we’re in the car!” 

“Awwww please Nick? Just something small, anything?”

"T-bone, every time you say that, you eat all our food!"

“Nicky, are you starving our guest?” my father questioned jokingly, leaning out the window to look at us.

“No, dad, you know I wouldn't do that” I replied, rolling my eyes at him.

I walked into my house and T-bone followed me. 

“We'll leave right when Wanda gets here.” My mom said, rushing around the house making sure everything was in its right place.

As if on cue, Wanda knocked on the door and I walked over and let her in.

“Everyone ready?” My dad called out, scanning the room.

Everyone shook their heads in the affirmative, so we headed out to the minivan. T-bone and Wanda both threw their bags into the trunk before my dad closed it and got in the driver’s seat. 

“Let’s get going” He said, and pressed his foot lightly onto the gas petal.

“THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO 90 BOTTLES OF MILK, 90 BOTTLES OF MILK, TAKE ONE DOWN SPIN IT AROUND, THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND” T-bone immediately started to screech.

Wanda and I looked each other in the eye. It was gonna be a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The fun part hasn't happened yet.


End file.
